Love Can Change A Person
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Sequel to 'THE FEELING IS MUTUAL, NAMI-YA'. Don't read this if you haven't read it. After parting with his lover for one month, Law suddenly got a terrible call from the Straw Hats regarding about Nami, his lover. Sad news waves in his brains, instantly. LAW X NAMI..


**Sequel to THE FEELING IS MUTUAL, NAMI-YA.**

_If you didn't read The Feeling is Mutual, Nami-ya; please don't proceed to read this story. It'll make your brain hurt._

**I don't own One Piece and characters... Oda is the lucky one.**

HAPPY READING!

After 1 month of parting from his lover, Nami, the surgeon received a shocking call from his den den mushi.

"Nami-ya?" Law excitedly answered, but of course he won't express it openly.

"Law!" Law suddenly got the urged to hang up when he heard the long nose's voice instead of the navigator.

Usopp's voice seems to be panicking so Law continued. "What?" He growled. It's supposed to be Nami's and Law's private den den mushi!

"Something bad has happened to Nami!" Usopp cried from the other side of the den den mushi.

Law stood up surprised. Everything in his room has gone black and silent the moment Usopp said it. "What the hell happened to her?! Where the hell is Mugiwara-ya?! Weren't you supposed to keep her safe?!" He walked down the hallway of the submarine and head to the control room.

"Ca-calm down Law!" Usopp shrieked.

"How can I calm down when something bad happened to my woman?!" Law yelled. He didn't care if he attracted attention from his crew. Law heard some of the Straw Hats in the background.

"Usopp! Don't just stand there! Nami is bleeding very bad!" Zoro's voice shouted. Law felt his heart tightened.

"Franky! Let's get out of here! We can't let Nami-san stay here in this dangerous place!" Sanji's voice yelled.

"Captain! Why're you not saying anything?!" Usopp yelled angrily.

Luffy didn't respond at first. Law clenched his teeth. "Mugiwara-ya! If something happened to Nami-ya, I swear I'll haunt you down!" He threatened.

"Ow!" Luffy whined silently. "Chopper! How's Nami?"

"She's losing too much blood, Luffy!" Chopper cried. "If we don't get her treated by this night, she'll die!"

That last statement was heard by the surgeon.

"Captain? Is something wrong?" Bepo, the talking bear asked the terrified man.

Law dropped the den den mushi and let his body slumped back to the nearby chair. His emotions are a messed. Rage, nervous, angry, and yes, afraid. Afraid he'll lose the navigator and he's not even by her side! "Find them." Law glared at the sea in front of him.

"Captain?" Bepo called out, worried for his captain.

"Find the Straw Hat's ship!" Law ordered. "I want them to be found in 5 hours, before night!"

"Aye, aye! Captain!" The crew saluted and prepared some maps and the tracking radar.

Bepo stood beside his captain worriedly. "Its Nami-san isn't it?"  
Bepo took Law's silence as a yes. He sighed. Why did something horrible happened in his captain's birthday.

"Captain! Negative! We can't find them!" Shachi shouted from his seat.

"Do something!" Law yelled. "Contact every marine headquarters if they spotted the StrawHats!"

"Aye sir!" Shachi proceeded in his work.

The crew hasn't seen their captain so fired up and worried. Normally in this situation, he's cool and collective. I guess love can change a person.

"Captain, leave things to us and go get some rest." Bepo offered.

"Nami-ya is in pain and I'm supposed to rest?!" Law glared. Bepo sighed in defeat.

Law sat down while his eyes are closed. 'Nami-ya…' He kept on thinking things about Nami's horrible situation. His heart ached at the thought of her. Right now, he couldn't remember what kind of smile is Nami wearing all the time. All he could think of is her body, beaten up.

A photo was shown in front of the surgeon's face. Law stared at the photo of him and Nami, sleeping. It was taken the night before they parted ways. He looked up to Bepo who was handing him the photo.

"I'm sorry." Bepo apologized. Law smiled and accepted the photo. He, then thought of the moments where Nami was by his side, smiling. He felt a little bit of ease in his heart.

After a few hours, Penguin finally shouted. "Captain! We found them!"

Law immediately stand up and walked beside Penguin.

"A marine HQ reported that they attacked the Straw Hats 3 hours ago." Penguin said.

Law narrowed his eyes. That was the same time when he received the call from the Straw Hats.

"Where are they?!" Law growled.

"They're miles away from us, if we head South, we'll reach them."

"Men! Head towards South! I want everyone to give the fastest energy of the submarine!" Law commanded. "We have no time to waste!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Few hours later, (again) the submarine surfaced near an island, where the Sunny Go is anchored. Law wasted no time and teleported himself to the Sunny's deck using his ability.

He looked at the ship's surrounding and found no one there except for the young doctor sulking on the stairs.

"Racoon-ya! How's Nami-ya?!" Law asked.

"She's in the infirmary." Chopper sniffled. "I'm sorry, Law. I did everything I could but-!" Chopper didn't finish his story and ran outside the ship while crying, leaving Law in front of the infirmary door.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Bepo and the others ran outside their submarine, carrying a bunch of medical stuff. They were stopped by the Straw Hats.

"Unfortunately, you won't need those." Robin said while smiling.

The Heart Pirates looked at each other and gave the Straw Hats a confusing face.

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy put a finger on his lips while chuckling.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Law opened the door quietly and looked at the navigator's state. She was covered in her blankets, showing only her right hand and face. She has an air mask on her nose and mouth..

Law touched her left chest and fell on the floor once he felt her heartbeat. She was alive and stabled! What on earth was the young doctor talking about?!

He stood up and walked at the door, he never felt so relief to see her alive. He heard a movement on the bed. Before he could turn around, he felt her arms wrapping around his torso. Nami was hugging him for the back. Nami's fore rested on Law's shouder. "Welcome back." Nami smiled.

"Nami-ya! Don't tell me-!" Law's forehead throbbed.

"Yep! It was all just an act to lure you here!" Nami giggled. Law grabbed her hands and turn around, facing his lover. He haven't seen her face in one month, and in his eyes, she looked beautiful than ever! "So you're fine." He murmured.

Nami nodded happily and hugged the surgeon. Law returned the hug. "Shit, Nami-ya. You got me all worried!"

Nami laughed in his chest. "Sorry, sorry."

"Apology not accepted." Law smirked as he rested his chin on top of Nami's head.

"Eh?" Nami whined. "I thought you'll forgive me because I'm cute." She said playfully.

Law chuckled darkly. "Why is it that you want me here?"

Nami broke the hug to look at Law, but their bodies are still touching. "What? You don't want to see me?"

Law kissed her forehead. "Of course I do but I have the feeling there's more to it."

Nami grinned and kissed Law. Their pride once again rose up and no one is giving up. Their passionate kiss broke when they needed to breath.

"Happy Birthday, Law" Nami smiled, earning a peck from the surgeon. "Luffy and the others are waiting on the beach, we prepared some feast. You know Luffy, partying is his thing."

Law smirked and hold Nami's hand. They walked along the beach and reached the crew.

"Captain! Happy Birthday!" Bepo shouted.

"I never thought we'll be celebrating our captain's birthday!" Penguin and Shachi cried.

"What? You'll never celebrated his birthday?" Chopper asked. "Poor Law."

"I don't need it." Law argued.

"But now, you look so happy!" Luffy laughed.

"That's because he has an angel with him." Sanji said while giving plates to everyone. "That bastard, getting lovey dovey with my Nami-swan!"

"Oi, love - cook! Where's my fork?!" Zoro yelled.

"HAH? Use your swords!" Sanji yelled back.

"Guys, don't start now." Chopper tried to stop the two, but failed.

Everything became a mess. Sanji and Zoro started to brawl with Chopper in the middle. Brook decided to play some lively songs while Franky, Shachi and Penguin dance. Jean Dart and Nico Robin sat far away in order to avoid some unnecessary stuff. Usopp was telling the rest of the Heart Pirates on how they planned this surprise thing. Luffy well, being Luffy, stealing foods from others.

Law sweat dropped at the seen. "This is the liveliest party I have ever been."

Nami's head began to ache. "These guys…."

Law hold her hand and squeeze it. "Though I prefer to spend my birthday with you." Nami blushed. "Want to escape?"

"You bet." Nami and Law walked sneakily away from the crew. Once they were out of the sight, they stopped. Their feet sank in the beach water. They walked hand in hand as they stroll along the beach.

"Nami-ya, how on earth did you plan all this?" Law asked.

Nami laughed. "You see, it was unexpected. Some marines attack us, and of course we won."

_Flashback: _

_After they defeated the marines. _

_"Is anyone alright?" Chopper checked. _

_"I guess." Nami said sadly. _

_"You don't seem fine to me." Usopp marked. _

_"It's her surgeon's birthday." Zoro said. "She's feeling lonely." _

_"How on earth would you know that?" Nami asked. _

_"You kept on complaining about it to Robin." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Mind you, I was on the deck when you told her." _

_"Why don't you call him in then?" Luffy suggested. _

_"And? Greet him and that's it?" Nami said. "I want to see him!" _

_"Surely, he won't come here if you tell him the reason." Robin thought. _

_"Any man would go by his ladies side especially if she was troubled." Sanji lit up his smoke. _

_"That's it!" Nami shouted. "We'll put on an act! Guys! Cooperate with me." More like a favor, it seems to them, it's a threat. They, then planned on the perfect act. _

_"Sounds fun!" Luffy shouted. _

_Nami get the den den mushi Law gave her, and give it to Usopp. "Like we planned." _

_"Don't underestimate Captain Usopp, when it comes to acting!" Usopp proudly said. He dialed Law. _

**_"Nami-ya?"_**_ Law asked from the other side of the line. _

_Usopp breath in and out. "Law!" He cried in panic._

_"__**What?" **__Law coldly responded. _

_"Something bad has happened to Nami!" Usopp cried._

**_"What the hell happened to her?! Where's Straw Hat-ya?! Weren't you supposed to keep her safe?!" _**_Law seems to be angry and panicking there as well. _

_"Ca-calm down, Law!" Law's respond made Usopp shivered and scared. If Law found out that Usopp is messing with him, he might never get to see sunlight again. _

**_"How can I calm down when something bad happened to my woman?!" _**_Law yelled._

_Nami blushed and her heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard Law's statement. She signaled signaled Zoro to act. _

_"Usopp! Don't just stand there! Nami is bleeding very badly!" Zoro's face turned crimson when he felt himself acting. He nudged Sanji beside him to act. _

_"Franky! Let's get out of here! We can't let Nami-san stay here in this dangerous place!_" _Sanji shouted as he leaned on the rails, relaxing. _

_It was Luffy's turn next. He completely forgot about his cue._

_"Captain! Why're you not saying anything?!" Usopp angrily yelled._

_Nami turn to look at her captain, and he was PICKING HIS NOSE?! She smacked Luffy's head._

**_"Mugiwara-ya! If something happened to Nami-ya, I swear I'll haunt you down!"_**_ Law threatened. _

_"Ow!" Luffy murmured and then remembered his part. "Chopper, how is Nami?" _

_ Chopper was about to answer excitedly but then felt scared when he felt Nami's demonic aura behind him. His eyes turned watery. "She's losing too much blood, Luffy!" Chopper cried. "If we don't get her treated by this night, she'll die!" In reality, Chopper thought that he's the one going to die._

_They felt the den den mushi was cut off. _

_"Everyone, good work!" Nami gave them a thumbs up. "Here's your allowance for this month." _

_"Yay!" Everyone lined up to get a pouch from Nami. _

_"Is anyone going to the town today?" Nami asked. _

_"I'm going to buy some ingredients, Nami-san" Sanji answered politely. _

_"Can you guys do me a tipsy favor?" Nami grinned. She handed Sanji, and Usopp some extra money. Sanji's team will be in charge of foods. Usopp's team will be in charge of decorations. Pick whatever group suits you, if there are some left overs from the money, you can have it. _

_Everyone cheered. Nami is extra greedy when it comes to money. I guess love can change a person._

_Flashback ended: _

"Then you guys came." Nami laughed. She was startled when Law carried her. He looked up to see his lover's blushing face. Nami looked down at Law, her left hand holding his shoulder while her other hand traced his face, gently. "I really missed you."

"Me too, Nami-ya." Law put her down and they shared another kiss.

Nami lost her balanced and fell on the water in her bottom. "Ow." She groaned. She realized she had dragged Law along and end up in front of her, kneeling in the water. Law looked at her and smirked. Nami loved his smirk but end up blushing. She cupped some water and splashed it on his face. "Stop looking at me like that."

Law scoffed. "But you liked it." He teased the red-faced navigator. Nami pinched the captain's cheeks playfully.

"You smart bastard." Nami laughed.

"Damn right I am." Law answered back.

Nami pulled him into the water and laughed. They lay down on the beach, wet and cold. Law covered Nami's body using half of his body, covering her from the cold air. Nami smiled and touched Law's arm.

"Are you going away soon?" Nami sadly asked.

Law looked at his lover's sad eyes. "After you scared the hell out of me? Not yet."

Nami's eyes lit up. "You mean you'll stay a little longer?"

"I have to make sure I stay beside you as many times as possible. The reason you acted like that is because you missed me too much." Law smirked. "I'll stay with you until you're satisfied."

"Then it's going to be a long time." Nami laughed. Law kissed Nami's head and held her in his arms. He also missed her A LOT.

"Hey guys!" Luffy waved with the others behind him. Nami and Law didn't stood up.

"What're you doing here?!" Nami scolded.

"What? It's Tra-guy's birthday! It's not complete if the guest of honor is not around." Luffy laughed.

"Well? Where's the food?" Nami asked.

"This guy ate it all." Usopp pointed at their captain.

"Then why're you here?" A vein popped in Nami's head.

Luffy gathered some woods and put them on the ground. "Men! We're camping tonight!"

Nami face palmed herself at her captain. The others are already setting up the fire and their place to sleep!

Luffy looked at the two lovers still in each other's arms. An idea came up to him. He lay down besides Nami and also wrapped his arms around her. Law saw this and got mad. "Hands off!" He growled but the young captain isn't giving up easily. Law pulled and embraced Nami tightly while his other hand kept on pushing Luffy's face irritatingly. Luffy's face was blocked and his hands were stretching around Nami's body.

"That's unfair!" Luffy whined. "Why do you get to embrace Nami like that, and I can't?! She's my navigator! She's mine!" Luffy stated with an innocent face.

Law's vein popped out. "I'll definitely kill you someday." He cursed.

"Ah!" Luffy shouted. "You are trying to get Nami into your crew! I won't allow it!"

"Mugiwara-ya! She'll stay with your crew! She's your navigator but her heart belongs to me! Got it?!" Law explained while shouting, forgetting that his crew are listening. He blushed slightly and buried his face into Nami's hair. He heard Nami chuckled secretly and pressed her face into his chest, cuddling.

"Sheesh, Luffy." Usopp dragged the captain away from the two lovers.

Luffy whined and pouted. "I'm not even thinking of taking her heart away."

Usopp nodded understandingly. "Yes, because those two love each other so you can't."

"If I do that, won't Nami die?" Luffy argued.

Usopp face palmed. He should've known.

Night falls fast and everyone was asleep. The morning came and Nami had a hard time breathing.

She felt her body, being squeezed by two people. She looked at Law who was sleeping peacefully and Luffy who wrapped his arms in her belly and his head resting on Nami's shoulder. She blinked.

"Luffy!" She shouted angrily and pushed the young captain away.

"Nami?" Luffy whined.

Law gripped his sword and slowly unsheathed it. "Can I cut him?" He asked with a murder tone.

"Of course not." Nami said. "What were you doing Luffy?"

"I was curious of you guys! What is Law feeling when he's hugging you, so I tried it then I fell asleep." Luffy grinned. "I figured hugging you while sleeping is the best!" He laughed.

"I'll cut him now." Law threatened while sitting.

"Well, since Law is here, I can't do that so I'll just do it when he's not around." Luffy laughed, crossing his legs. "When are you going away?"

Law smirked evilly. "Nah, I think I might be staying with your crew for A LONG TIME."

Luffy blinked, he didn't know what was happening around him at the moment. Until, Usopp dragged him away from the two in fast speed. "Luffy!" He shouted.

Nami giggled as she leaned on Law's chest while sitting. "That was surprising."

Law sighed in defeat. It's too bothersome when your woman is an attractive woman!

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Well? well?**

**_What do you think of this sequel? _**

**_One shots will be coming up soon! _**


End file.
